villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
God of Darkness
The God of Darkness is the overarching antagonist of the American web cartoon series RWBY, and (by extension) its manga adaptation/prequel and video game. He is the cause of darkness and destruction in the world of Remnant, and one of the creators of humanity with his brother, the God of Light. He is voiced by Bruce DuBose. History In the beginning, before the world was known as Remnant, there existed two deities: a pair of brothers. The older brother was the God of Light, and the younger was the God of Darkness. The older brother took great pleasure in creating forces of life, light, and prosperity in the world. The younger brother hated these creations and would create forces of destruction, death, and darkness to remove his brother's creations from the world. However, life always prospered. In an extreme attempt to finally rid the world of life, the God of Darkness created the Creatures of Grimm to help him destroy everything that the God of Light had made. After the Grimm were created, the God of Light decided that their feud would continue no further. He defeated his brother, then proposed that they make one final creation together, one that share their ideals and views. The God of Darkness agreed, and together they made humanity, which was capable of both creation and destruction. They also gave humanity the ability to choose, and the ability to gain the knowledge to make the choices. The gods existed on the world, granting them the abilities of choice, creation, knowledge, and destruction, as well as the ability to control magic. However, one day, he is visited by a human named Salem, who pleads with him to bring back her deceased love. He agrees, though the God of Light intervenes. The God of Light reveals that she came to him first, leading the God of Darkness to realize that Salem did not come to him out of respect/worship. The two then curse Salem with immortality, hoping it will teach her a lesson as to the importance of death. Salem, however, uses her immortality to rise up a human revolution against the gods, which attacks them in the God of Light's domain. The God of Darkness is disgusted by the fact that humans try to use destruction against him, and wipes out everyone in the world except Salem. He and the God of Light then abandon the world as a "Remnant" of what it once was, shattering the moon as they depart. However, the God of Light offers Salem's deceased lover Ozma the chance to reunite humanity as a force of good, where he would then bring together the relics of the gods to summon them and have them pass judgement. If unity and balance were restored, the gods would live among humanity again and grant their gifts again. If not, the God of Darkness would wipe the world clean again. Ozma returned to Remnant to try and start a new life with Salem, but even after having a family with her, saw she was too dark and twisted to control anymore. He abandoned her, though every time he dies, his soul moves into a like-minded individual, and he eventually takes control of them, gaining their thoughts and abilities while also remembering his past memories, unable to rest until Salem is destroyed. Salem, however, desired to divide humanity, then gather the relics to summon the gods again, having them wipe the world clean again. Personality The God of Darkness is extremely powerful in nature. He is a wrathful and destructive deity who despises life and desires only destruction and chaos. It is unknown how long he feuded with his brother, but it is assumed that he is determined and competitive, doing whatever it takes to win. Though he eventually agreed to help create humanity, he gave them a spirit of destruction, meaning his agreement was not a redemption or change of heart. He was shown to be intolerant of human uprisings, but merciful when he thought humans worshiped him with mild hints of insecurity claiming Light just is upset Salem came to him first. However, he is also shown to be honorable, as shown when he does respect his brother and the agreements made with both him and humans. Quotes }} Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Deities Category:Reality-Warpers Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Defilers Category:Omniscient Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Deal Makers Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Satan Category:Envious Category:Elementals Category:Force of Nature Category:Bigger Bads Category:Magic Category:Manga Villains Category:Immortals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Symbolic Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Honorable Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Dragons Category:Karma Houdini Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Hybrids Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Egotist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Necromancers Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant